ADULT
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "P-Pokoknya aku kesal padamu"/"Karena?"/"MV Lotto"/"Hm?"/"Kau kelihatan- umm- dewasa"/"Dewasa yang bagaimana?"/"Ughhh-"/EXOFICT SEHUNXYIXING/SEXING/HUNLAY/INI BL LOH.


===ADULT===

Cast : EXO Oh Sehun, Zhang Yixing.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Live

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya.

Summary : "P-Pokoknya aku kesal padamu"/"Karena?"/"MV Lotto"/"Hm?"/"Kau kelihatan- umm- dewasa"/"Dewasa yang bagaimana?"/"Ughhh-"/EXOFICT SEHUNXYIXING/SEXING/HUNLAY/INI BL LOH.

p.s. ini lagi jaman Lotto awal keluar ya. dan aku hanya mengarang soal roommate di dorm.

XXX===XXX

Mengigiti jari, matanya fokus pada layar didepannya. Ekspresi berbeda dari rekan-rekan satu grupnya yang kebanyakan sumringah sambil memuji diri sendiri. Dia ingin begitu juga tapi nyatanya satu sosok berhasil membuatnya lupa akan hal itu.

"Sehunnie kau kelihatan dewasa".

"Oh, benarkah, hyung? Aku sudah 22, jadi jelas saja" ada tawa diakhir kalimatnya. Mata sipit itu melirik tajam ke sisi kanan ujung, tempat sosok pucat yang barusan bicara itu berdiri.

"Yah, kau akan tetap jadi anak kecil bagiku" leader malaikat mereka tersenyum. Tangannya mengacak rambut ebony Sehun sementara namja itu terkekeh karena hal itu.

Yixing cemberut.

"Lay hyung seksi seperti biasa".

"A-ah, haha. Begitulah" Yixing setengah canggung, lengannya mengusap telinga sekilas. Malu. D.O terkikik pelan, dia suka saat memuji Yixing dan mendapat reaksi seperti barusan.

"Kalau XingXing-ge tak perlu kau ragukan lagi, Kyung. Aku selalu merasa kalah jika kami berdampingan".

"E-Eh, jangan begitu Chen. Aku tidak seperfect itu" Yixing melambaikan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya agak merah, gugup dan malu. Chen tertawa. "Bercanda" kemudian Yixing menghela nafas dan tawa Chen seakan mengundangnya mengeluarkan suara serupa.

Ganti Sehun yang cemberut.

"Hei, Kkamjong! Kau harus lebih mengeluarkan auramu di MV selanjutnya" Baekhyun menyikut abdomen kiri Kai yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aw! Itu sakit. Lagipula aku sudah berusaha tahu, hyung" bibirnya makin maju karena ucapan barusan.

"Yah, sebenarnya semuanya punya daya tarik sendiri di MV Lotto" Xiumin sekarang bicara. Dia harus mengatakan hal bagus atau adik-adiknya ini akan ribut karena masalah tidak penting.

"Yang penting viewernya terus bertambah dan kita makin semangat tampil dimanapun" senyum lebar khas Park Chanyeol menguar. Mereka mengiyakan. Iya sih. Cuma ada dua orang dengan wajah stoic dan wajah flat yang sejak perilisan video selalu saling tatap dengan tatapan dingin- ah, bisa dibilang tatapan ingin saling membunuh.

"Aku akan masak makan malam" Yixing bangkit duluan. Dia cukup puas menonton MV baru mereka tiap sore sejak dua minggu lalu. Dan membuat makan malam adalah jadwal tugas dorm nya hari ini.

"Oke, ayo hyung" Kyungsoo bangkit. Itu hari tugas memasaknya juga. Dia hampir menyusul Yixing keluar jika saja tangan pucat dingin itu tidak menahannya.

"Sehun?".

"Hyung, hari ini tukar denganku ya. Kau bisa masak besok, dengan Chanyeol hyung".

"Eh?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Tumben" lanjutannya cuma direspon anggukan singkat Sehun dan namja itu segera pergi menyusul Yixing.

"Hyung" Yixing menoleh dengan senyuman khas, dia kira itu Kyungsoo jadi senyuman itu tergambar begitu tulus. Saat tahu jika itu Sehun, senyumnya hilang terbawa angin. Wajahnya cemberut lagi. Dia kembali fokus mengiris lobak.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" dingin sekali, Sehun sampai mengusap tangan. Udaranya dingin ditambah dengan respon barusan rasanya makin buruk. "Tukar shift denganku" 'Oh' Cuma itu jawabannya.

"Kau kenapa?".

"Harusnya aku yang tanya".

"Aku yang bertanya duluan. Jawab aku".

"Kau mulai tidak sopan pada hyungmu".

"ZHANG YIXING-".

"APA OH SEHUN?!".

Entah sejak kapan wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Tatapan mereka sama-sama tatapan kesal setengah mati. Sehun menghela nafas, mengalah. Mengalihkan pandangan lebih dulu. Yixing melanjutkan memotong lobak dengan suara gebrak kasar antara pisau dan alas potongnya.

"Aku tidak paham kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam begini lama. Ini hampir lewat dua minggu, tahu".

"Masa bodoh".

Dan Sehun cemberut lagi.

"Aku akan melakukan 'sesuatu' kalau kau tetap begini" Sehun sudah ambil tindakan. Yixing agak terkejut, hampir memekik. Dia baru saja selesai memasukkan potongan sayur dan jamur ke dalam panci rebusan saat Sehun entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakangnya kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan macam-macam atau kepalamu juga kumasukkan ke panci".

"Kau psikopat".

"Oh, kau akan senang saat itu kulakukan. Kau Maso".

"Terserah padamu, aku menikmati apapun yang kau lakukan padaku" Sehun mengecup telinga kanan Yixing saat kalimatnya selesai. "Maso gila" cibir Yixing sambil menahan geli akibat nafas panas Sehun yang sesekali menghembus ke lehernya.

"Cepat katakan kenapa kau marah padaku atau kau kuperkosa disini".

"Dan kelakuanmu akan jadi tontonan yang bagus buat semuanya. Bagus. Aku ragu sejak awal kalau kau yang termuda diantara kita semua" Sehun terkekeh. Yixing yang cerewet dan sarkas jauh lebih buruk dari Baekhyun tapi justru itulah yang selalu disukai Sehun selama ini.

"Lepaskan aku sebelum mereka kesini".

"Janji akan menjelaskannya malam ini!".

"Geez, iya. Cepat!" Sehun menggendikkan bahu. Setelah mencium sekilas leher Yixing yang terbuka, dia segera menjauh dari namja China itu dan mulai menyiapkan meja makan.

"Oh, Nabe ya?" suara berat itu disusul suara berisik lainnya. Yixing mengiyakan, tangannya penuh memegang kedua sisi panci besar yang dia angkat menuju meja makan.

"Kukira kau akan masak masakan China" Suho mengambil mangkuk yang terpasang rapi didepannya, hasil tataan Sehun. "Sedang tidak mood" jawab Yixing sekenanya.

"Eh, Lay hyung tidak mood masak masakan China itu aneh sekali" Kai disikut lagi, kali ini D.O. Dia mengaduh sambil menatap minta penjelasan. D.O menatapnya garang kemudian.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ayo makan" lagi-lagi Xiumin menengahi. Mungkin ini kerjaan sampingannya sebagai member tertua.

"Hmmmm" disahut oleh semuanya.

Mereka entah kenapa makan tanpa keributan malam itu.

XXX===XXX

"Hallo" dahi Yixing berkerut. Namja berkulit sewarna susu itu menghempaskan tubuh di kasur empuknya.

"Kenapa kau disini?".

"Aku sudah bilang Suho hyung, katanya Oke".

"Oke apanya?! Kyungsoo bagaimana?".

"Dengan Suho hyung".

"Ugh" memilih tidak perduli, Yixing memasang headphonenya lagi sambil melanjutkan menulis lirik yang terlintas di kepalanya. Catatannya mulai penuh dari lembar ke lembar.

"Kau terlalu seduktif" Yixing dengar sekilas tapi dia yakin dia salah dengar. Dilanjutkannya menulis kata demi kata.

"Kau dengar tidak?!".

Yixing masih yakin dia salah dengar. Sebab saat melirik, bocah diatas kasurnya itu memejamkan matanya.

"Zhang Yixing!" oh ternyata dia memang bicara. Headphone biru tuanya terangkat oleh tangan kekar Sehun. Wajahnya menegang, kesal. Yixing menatap balik dengan tatapan polos.

"Apa sih?!" sekarang jadi ikutan kesal. Dia bangkit dan berniat mengambil kembali headphone nya tapi Sehun meninggikan tangannya. Yixing jelas kalah mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang dia rasa sangat tidak adil.

"Sehun" kata penuh penekanan itu tak membuat takut sedikitpun sosok itu. "Kau mau apa?!".

"Menagih janji" alisnya berkerut, kemudian tatapan jengah Yixing tunjukkan. Dasar bocah, batinnya. "Jelaskan kenapa kau menjauhiku dua minggu belakangan ini".

"Daripada menjauhi, aku lebih memilih menyebutnya jaga jarak".

"Sama saja, hyung".

"Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu dewasa".

Tik. Tik. Tik.

"Hah?" ada tanda tanya besar di kepala Sehun. Yixing merasa sial karena kelepasan bicara. Tapi itu memang alasan utamanya.

"Apa sih?! Aku sudah jelaskan jadi sekarang kembali ke kamarmu!".

"Hei, aku bahkan tidak paham maksudmu".

"Cepat keluar!" Yixing mendorong punggung Sehun menuju pintu. Dia harus pergi sebelum melihat wajah Yixing yang perlahan memerah sepenuhnya. Sehun berdecak. Kalau soal tubuh dia jelas lebih kuat. Jadi ketika keduanya berada tepat didepan pintu, Sehun dengan mudah membalik posisi.

Suara 'Bugh' terdengar jelas saat sebelah tangan Sehun mengunci tubuhnya diantara pintu dan tubuh Sehun sendiri. Yixing menelan ludah gugup. Apa-apaan keadaan ini?

"Kau itu kenapa?".

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau jadi terlalu dewasa akhir-akhir ini karena itu aku kesal padamu".

"Sumpah, aku tidak paham. Jangan bicara terlalu cepat dan hilangkan dialekmu itu".

"Kau meledekku?!".

"Bicaramu memang tidak jelas" Yixing makin kesal. gemas juga.

"P-Pokoknya aku kesal padamu".

"Karena?".

"MV Lotto".

"Hm?".

"Kau kelihatan- umm- dewasa".

"Dewasa yang bagaimana?".

"Ughhh-" wajah Yixing memelas. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan dia yakin Sehun pasti tahu maksudnya. Sehun bahkan sudah senyum-senyum saat dia mengangkat kepala. Dia tahu namja itu cuma bermaksud menggodanya. "Aku yakin kau tahu maksudku".

"Aku jelas tahu" Sehun terkekeh. Tangan yang tadi memenjarakan Yixing dia gunakan untuk menutupi tawanya. "Kau cemburu atau apa?".

"Aku bukan cemburu. Aku tidak suka. Itu saja" Yixing cemberut lagi dan tawa Sehun makin keras. "Kau sadar tidak sih dengan tingkahmu?".

"Eh, hyung. Bukannya aku tadi bilang sesuatu padamu?".

"Apa?".

"Kau juga terlalu seduktif".

"Hah?" kepalanya miring kekiri plus wajah bertanya. Sehun tidak tahan, jadi dia mengecup bibir Yixing sebentar. Yixing kemerahan, Sehun tersenyum.

"Mau lihat videonya?" Sehun menariknya kembali ke meja. Dia membuka laptop Yixing dan memutar MV Lotto.

"Tuh lihat. Ekspresimu itu bisa membuat siapa saja terangsang" Sehun menunjuk layar saat tiba bagian Yixing sebagai center dance mereka. Yixing memerah lagi. Jujur dia tidak sadar dan ekspresinya itu mungkin karena dia sedang menikmati tariannya.

"A-Aku mana tahu" dia mengalihkan pandangan. Kemudian tangannya menggerakkan kursor, mengulang video dari awal.

"Nah. Nah. Ini maksudku" layarnya menunjukkan tarian solo Sehun. "Kau seperti penari striptis".

"Wow. Kuanggap itu pujian. Apa kau terangsang?".

"JELAS TIDAK, BODOH" tangan Yixing sudah terangkat untuk memukul wajah tampan Sehun tapi gerakannya tertahan oleh objeknya. "Wajahmu merah loh" Sehun menyeringai senang.

"Ugh-" Yixing mengalihkan wajahnya. Menatap Sehun adalah pilihan buruk atau wajahnya akan semakin memerah.

"Kau favoritku" Sehun mengecup bagian samping poninya yang lolos menutupi matanya. Saat menoleh, namja itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Manusia mana yang tidak luluh dengan tingkah manis begini?

"Sudah selesai kan? Sana kembali ke kamarmu" Yixing mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sehun. Wajahnya penuh tanya saat pegangan itu tak kunjung lepas.

"Hun?".

"Sudah dua minggu kita tidak 'bermain' bersama" demi apapun, kalimat barusan diucapkan dengan nada amat polos plus senyuman khas bocah dari Sehun. Yixing menatapnya ngeri. "Ayo 'main' denganku, hyung".

"NOOOO"

XXX===XXX

END

XXX===XXX

Singkat dan tidak jelas.

Tolong jangan menagih apapun atau aku akan memotong kepalaku sendiri LOL

Tunggu saj kawan, sungguh

Maaf soal hutangku

Akan kuusahakan membayarnya secepatnya

Review, follow, fav nya please.

Sankyu

/XOXO/

M- October 31st 2016

nyandyanyan


End file.
